Frozen Wasteland
by Fade Into Color
Summary: Steve is kidnapped and tortured, things happen. Will the other Avengers be able to find him and fix what has been done to their Captain? Gen. Rated for future chapters. Mentions of torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen Wasteland**

Author's Note: This is a WIP that has been sitting in my writing folder since August. I just recently got my computer back, so if those reading 'Right There With You' were wondering about lack of updates, well, there ya go. This is still a WIP and will be posted in parts until it's obviously completed. I seriously hate myself for writing this, just for what I put Steve through. I apologize for the jumping POVs as well. Criticism and feedback is appreciated. Updates of what I have written already will be short and often. Just a heads up.

**Disclaimer: **I do not claim to own anything. This was written for entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Nick Fury walked into the main room of the helicarrier and look around at his exhausted team of 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes', well, the ones they were able to get back anyway.

It was supposed to be a simple mission, one that would've just caused a few scratches and bruises at most. It was a trap, not a well thought out trap at first but it worked in the villain's hand.

The Avengers had been called down to the docking bays around midnight, Doctor Faustus had released some of his droids and were causing mayhem to the random civilians and business that were around and open at that hour. That honestly should've been the first sign.

Doctor Faustus wasn't around at first, not that they would expect him to be. He was a genius with a mobility problem. He would only arrive on the scene if he knew he was winning.

The androids were sent as distractions for the other Avengers, Faustus obviously had his main thoughts on Captain America.

The androids had managed to pull Captain Rogers away from the sight of Hawkeye who had been perched on top of one of the warehouses, arrows flying at as many androids as he could get it. He was pulled away so that JARVIS couldn't pick up on his sensor from Iron Man's helmet. Hulk and Thor were trying to get them at the masses, Black Widow using her stealth and agility to bring them to the larger two fighters.

No one knew what Faustus had sent to drive Captain America away from his teammates, the last sight of him that anyone can get was him following something into a warehouse, a bomb of some sort was released and the warehouse doors were shut, locking Captain America in.

By the time the androids had been finished off, the team rushed to the warehouse doors and with help from the Hulk, who went barreling through the door, whatever bomb was set off was gone and as was the Captain.

"Sir, Captain Rogers has been taken, status and location currently unknown," Natasha patched through to Fury as the rest of the team climbed into the quinjet and flew back to the helicarrier.

That had been a few hours ago. They didn't know if Faustus had removed Cap's comms or anything else that he had on him that could be use to find him, but now that was their only hope to finding their captain.

"Why is this taking so long," Clint mumbled from his spot at the table. Tony and Bruce were at the computers trying to find either a trace on Steve or Doctor Faustus. Thor sat across from him while Natasha stood behind the two scientists.

"Well for one, Faustus isn't a dumbass," Tony mumbled eyes not leaving the different codes than ran across the screen. "He knows who he was dealing with and he knew how he wanted to get Cap."

"Tony's right," Bruce said as he turned around. "Luckily though we're actually getting close to a site, one of SHIELD's satellites have picked up on Steve's comm, we just got to hope that it's still on him." He could see Clint pale a few shade but he had to be honest with him.

"Don't worry, we will find our Captain," Thor said, determination set on his features.

"Let's just hope he's okay," Natasha whispered and she took the seat next to Clint, taking his hand in her own and rubbing it slightly.

Bruce nodded and turned to face the computer, eyes jumping between both his and Tony's screen.

"Don't worry Cap, we're coming for ya," he heard Tony whispered. Bruce just hoped they weren't going to be too late.

* * *

Steve groaned a little, his head pounding against itself. He doesn't remember hitting his head, he really doesn't remember anything.

What was going on?

He tried to move his head, movement hurt. There was a tickle in his chest and he let out a cough which set a ripple through his body, everything hurt.

Steve opened his eyes, it was hard, like they wanted to stay closed but he forced them open. Things were fuzzy, like his thoughts. He couldn't make out much. He had no idea where he was. The only things he could possibly make out were things on the wall that look sort of like pipes and the entire area was a light shade of blue.

Steve tried to move his arms, they wouldn't budge. He slowly turned his head up to see he was hanging on the weight of his arms that were bound together at the wrists attached to beams coming from the ceiling.

His eyes darted around the room and he could see the vents, the frost on their edges and the smoke-like essence that the air coming from them gave off.

Then it hit him like a tidal wave. He was cold, almost freezing. His body shivered and he whimpered in the pain.

'Where am I?' He asked himself, but his body hurt too much to look around the room. He felt his teeth begin to chatter, the shivering increased as the room got colder.

'No. Not again, please not the cold again,' his mind screamed out as his breath began to come out in short, quick sequences.

There was a laugh from behind him, one that even if he could, he couldn't place.

"Even the super-soldier has a weakness," the voice said from behind him, each word being drawn out slowly. "I must say Captain Rogers you have found yourself in an interesting predicament."

Steve clenched his jaw to try to get his teeth to stop chattering, but it didn't help that much. Everything was starting to hurt, his wrists were holding his body weight and he was having trouble holding onto consciousness.

"W-who, who are y-you?' He finally managed out.

The figure that the voice belonged to had slowly made itself in front of Steve, but his eyes weren't clear enough to see how it is.

"Oh, my Captain, don't you know?" He could hear the sneer in the voice.

Steve didn't respond; he didn't know if he could.

"I've heard you've been in this predicament before," the figure had stepped closer to Steve. He could feel the warm breath on his face.

"It's been fifty years Captain," a smile spread across the figures face.

'No, NO. It can't.' Steve's mind scream, he wanted to yell, he wanted to scream, but he was too cold. Too cold to move, too cold to do anything.

"You're alone once again Captain, can't say I'm too sorry."

Steve had closed his eyes; there was no reason to keep them open.

Doctor Faustus smiled as he saw the super-soldier eyes close. He turned up the heat a little, but not too much. He still wanted to have a little fun with the super soldier. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a small proto-type of his usual bombs, this one would be just enough to make the soldier listen and believe what he wanted him to.

He dropped it at Steve's face and covered his own as the toxins released themselves. Steve breathed in and coughed, forcing his eyes open once again.

Things felt fuzzy, he was cold—no he was freezing, and he had no idea where he was.

He looked at Doctor Faustus, recognition wasn't found though.

"You have to believe me soldier, all your friends, The Avengers? Right?"

Steve didn't respond.

"They're gone. Just like everyone before, you're now all alone," he smirked when he saw tears pooling in the super-soldiers blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Frozen Wasteland**

**Author's Note: **I appreciate the amount of feedback I received on the first chapter! Thank you! Hopefully this next part will live up to expectations.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I found him!" Tony yelled to the helicarrier as the screen locked in on the coordinates of Steve's location.

"Stark, where is this?" Fury asked as he looked over Tony's shoulder.

Tony clicked a few keys, mumbled a few other things and brought up Google Earth. Zooming in it showed a warehouse that seemed to be on the outskirts of White Plains.

"Fuck, that's definitely one of Faustus' places," Tony mumbled as he got up from the computer, leaving the Avengers to go put on the Iron Man suit.

Doctor Faustus had been after the Captain for a while, a Neo-Nazi who was probably some sort of HYDRA send off. There is no telling what type of trouble Cap could be possibly in.

Everything was routine. From the suit up to the quinjet, the order, it just didn't feel right without Cap.

"ETA 5 minutes," Clint mumbled as he steered the jet. Tony was flying next to the quinjet, Thor, Bruce and Natasha keeping the silence as they try to prepare themselves.

Clint was able to find a safe and secure landing spot about a mile from where they picked up the last trace of Cap, the silent wish among all of them that it was actually him and not something left behind.

They had discussed the plan before leaving the helicarrier. Natasha and Clint would search around the perimeter, trying to find the weak spots in Faustus' security. He was a genius, but he wasn't any Stark, his security was bound to have an error and they could trust the assassins to find it.

Bruce would hang back on the quinjet. He had initially been brought along to treat any injuries that Cap may have right away, sparing time if they needed to get him to S.H.I.E.L.D. medical. They'd the Other Guy if needed.

Tony was going to use the suit and JARVIS to pick up on any signature he could find from the air, but only after getting the alert from Hawkeye and Black Widow. Thor would follow him, ready to either fight anything Faustus would send their way or be ready to help with his Captain.

Faustus' warehouse was surrounded using a basic generic security wall with added extras and upgrades to make it more than what one would see at a low-security jail. Click quickly took out three security cameras; luckily they didn't seem to set anything off. Clint wasn't sure how to take that, hopefully it was Faustus' being careless and not really caring about his security.

With a few more shots from Hawkeye, Natasha was able to scale the wall and land on the inside after it has been stripped of any defense. Careful of her steps, she managed to get to what could be taken as the main gate and hack into Faustus' code, unlocking the doors If they were in for a quick getaway.

She signaled both Hawkeye and Iron Man, Tony flying overhead with JARVIS searching for even a hint of Steve.

"Anything yet?" Bruce asked over the comm, thanking his voice sounded at least a little calm. He needed to stay this unless things got extreme. He could feel The Other Guy wanted to help the Cap too but they had to be careful.

"There's a few smaller sheds out here in the back," Tony said as he hovered over the main warehouse, glancing from the different sheds located in the back of the area.

The first three showed nothing, and then he got to the fourth. That one had two signatures.

"JARVIS, last shed on the right, what do you have for me?"

"One of the signatures matching Captain Rogers and I'm guessing the other is Doctor Faustus."

"Can you get me in without tipping Faustus off?"

"Of course, sir"

"Remind me to include a Seth Meyers 'really' setting in your next upgrade, JARVIS," Tony smirked as he lowered himself to the ground, waiting for JARVIS to unlock the door of the shed in front of him.

"Guys, I've located Faustus and Cap. Last shed on the right in the back. JARVIS is sneaking me in, hopefully I'll be able to get Faustus down but who knows what kind of shape Cap is in since he hasn't managed to escape yet. Who is closest to help?" Tony spoke over the comms, hoping to reach another Avenger. He knew he would probably be able to do this on his own but he can't really go wrong with back up.

"Copy Iron Man, I'll be there in 30 seconds," Natasha's voice responded.

"Roger," Tony replied back and shut down the comms.

Black Widow landed next to him, looking to him for the signal. Tony nodded to her, silently letting her know they were waiting on JARVIS.

"Sir," was the only thing Tony needed from JARVIS. He signaled Natasha and they went in to get their captain.

* * *

"It's going to be hard for you Captain," Faustus' voice was monotone. "There's no doubt about that. Fortunately for you, this isn't something that you're new to."

Steve didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. If what the man in front of him saying was true...

Then there wasn't a reason to say anything.

'They're all gone. Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Fury, Hill, hell probably Thor. Thor probably saw since everyone else was gone there would be no reason to return from Asgard,' Steve thought to himself. He shook his head, ignoring how much it hurt to do so. 'There's no reason for me to stay alive.'

Steve turned his head as much as he could, his vision was blurry but he could make out the faint outline of the other man in the room with him.

"Do it," his voice was rough and shook. His throat hurt, everything hurt.

"Do what exactly Captain?" The voice responded.

"Y-you want t-to kill me right? S-so do it," Steve tried to stop his voice from shaking but he couldn't help it.

The man in front of him had a hint of a smile on his face as he looked Captain America up and down. Slowly he reached down to the floor and picked up a hose that had been place in the room. He stepped back towards the door and turned the temperature down once again, grinning as he felt the temperature drop.

He grinned as Steve started to shiver more than he already had been, eyes closing once more. His skin already had a small hint of a blue shade, which made this all easier for him.

Faustus turned the hose on, holding it on Steve's boots as ice slowly started to form on the dripped water. Minutes passed as the water continued to freeze, he was up to The Captain's knees now.

Then there was a click, a boom and a few drops.

The hose dropped, the water turned off, a blast from behind the Doctor and Faustus fell to the ground, dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Frozen Wasteland **

**Author's Note**: I am still completely overwhelmed with the feedback I've been given in response to this story and I thank each and everyone of you who has read, followed, favorited and reviewed. It means a lot. I would also like to thank my beta, coopereid, who fixes my dumb mistakes.

**Notes on this Chapter: **This chapter is the last of what has been pre-written. I also apogolize if this seems rushed, but I can hopefully mak up for that with the rest of the story. The next chapter will be new stuff but I also would like to ak you guys what you would like to see in this? Lemme know in a review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

* * *

The door of the shed clicked open as Iron Man and Black Widow stepped closer to it, they could instantly feel the temperature leaking from the shed. They knew they needed to get Steve out of there right now.

Natasha entered the shed first, getting a location on Faustus, luckily for them he was standing right in front of them. She nodded to Tony and stepped out of the way as Tony raised his left arm and fired the repulsor at Faustus' back, the man dropping to the ground instantly.

The pair ran into the room and both instantly paled as they saw their leader hanging from the ceiling.

Steve's entire body was shivering to the point where it looked almost like a seizure. His wrists, while obviously bruised from shackles holding from the ceiling were starting to turn the pale blue that matched the walls. The pair also took in how his ears, lips and fingers were a darker blue. His right shoulder was dislocated and there was a gash on his forehead, most likely caused from whatever Faustus had used to knock him out to bring him here. The HUD screen on this inside of the Iron Man helmet slowly spit out of Steve's vitals. His pulse and respiration levels were severely low, especially for the super solider. To top it all off his temperature was 94.5.

'Fuck, he's hypothermic.' Tony thought to himself, his eyes darting around the rest of the information, it really was not helping the sick feeling that was in the pit of his stomach.

"Tony, there's ice on his feet," Natasha called out, pulling Tony away from his thoughts and getting him focused.

"JARVIS!" Tony shot a small percentage of the repulsors ray at Steve's feet and legs, melting the ice as he quickly as he could.

"I've increased the temperature as much as I could taking in account Captain Rogers' health, sir. When you're ready, I will release the binds on his wrists."

"Natasha, spot me. JARVIS is going to release Cap. I should be able to catch him," Tony instructed as he wrapped stepped up on the platform that was underneath Steve's hanging body, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist carefully, wresting his hands on Steve's back to support him. Natasha stood adjacent to him.

"Contact Barton and Banner, we're going to need the quinjet as close as possible with Banner ready. His vitals are shit and he's going to need immediate treatment," He looked to Natasha who nodded as she began speaking into her comm, repeating the orders that Tony had given her.

"When you're ready JARVIS," he whispered and looked up Steve's body, ready to catch the younger man.

"Now, sir," came JARVIS' response and the contraptions around Steve's wrist released him, Tony catching him instantly and what felt like way too easily. He shifted Steve's body so he was basically cradling him, instantly trying to ignore how blue his skin was.

"Clint's landed the quinjet outside," Natasha explained. "We need to get him to Banner now. I contacted Fury and SHIELD should be here in a few minutes to take care of Faustus' body."

Tony's only response was to nod and he quickly, carefully held Steve's body closer to his armor and left the shed. The quinjet was idling a few feet ahead and Banner was at the back, gurney behind him, ready to treat the captain.

As Tony and Steve came into view, Banner started darting around grabbing blankets and other medical supplies.

Tony didn't say anything as he carefully placed Steve down on the gurney, grabbing blankets from Bruce so he could start setting up the machines to read Steve's vital signs.

"What can you tell me Tony?" Bruce said as started pulling Steve's boots off, replacing the blankets after.

"Last temperature check was 94.5, dislocated shoulder. Multiple lacerations underneath his suit, as JARVIS has told me. There's no telling what Faustus did to him before we got there."

"Why?"

"He's dead."

Bruce nodded. "His temperature is still the same," he muttered, taking a quick look at the machine next to gurney.

"Helicarrier ETA 10 minutes," Clint's voice came from the cockpit.

"Good, we'll have more luck with the equipment in the infirmary. Tony, help me get his suit off. We're probably going to cut him out. The hell did Faustus have him in?"

"It looked like that fucking scene out of SAW III," Tony explained as he used a pocket knife to start cutting the top of Steve's suit off. The shade of his skin slightly lighter, probably from the small amount of heat that the blankets were giving off. "The one where the chick was hanging from the ceiling and froze to death? Thankfully we have a super-soldier."

Bruce didn't say anything as he continued to check Steve's temperature and the rest of the vitals as they landed on the helicarrier and quickly got him to the infirmary.


End file.
